


Beg, Singularity

by shiroe_sachou



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial being Belial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i cant believe i post this, i cant believe i wrote this, possessive Belial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: GBF and the characters displayed here are owned by Cygames and Cygames only.The perv posting this only owns the fic's idea.





	Beg, Singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinku_Tsuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/gifts).



> GBF and the characters displayed here are owned by Cygames and Cygames only.
> 
> The perv posting this only owns the fic's idea.

"Hnn!! Mm-oh! Mmm!!"

 

"Ooh? What do you want, kitten?"

 

What does he want? Gran can't form any coherent thought, much less convey it to the living sin keeping Gran firmly on his lap with his shaft buried deep in Gran's ass. Does he want to move? Pull the fallen angel's dick out? No. He wants more of this pleasure.

 

He wants Belial.

 

But even without lust muddling his mind and rendering him to a moaning mess, there's no way he'd openly say that.

 

Belial's index and middle fingers playing with his mouth aren't helping him either.

 

"Come on, Singularity.." he pulls his fingers out of Gran's mouth, making him miss the velvety rubs of it to his sensitive tongue.

 

"I won't know unless you tell me."

 

He runs ghostly touches along Gran's neck down to his chest, the boy's breath hitches as cool wetness brush against the hardened nipple.

 

 _Liar. He must know. **He should have known.**_ _He isn't called the Great Pervert for nothing._

 

But just when Gran humors himself with such thought Belial suddenly rolls the hardened nub between his wet fingers and assaults it with merciless hard pinches. His other hand that has previously been used for keeping Gran still by the hips roams to his stomach, rubbing and pressing the area below his navel with his palm so the Singularity's prostate presses harder against his thick and long girth, giving the both of them waves of ecstasy. They let out obscene moans from the action, one from the shock of having his erogenous zones assaulted in just the right ways and the other from feeling the boy's walls squeezing and twitching uncontrollably as if trying to milk his dick.

 

_Delicious._

 

What would he not do to get the Singularity filled to the brim until his seed keeps leaking from that cute hole.

 

The fallen angel can't wait to pound into him times and times again even when they both writhe from overstimulation. Mark him. Claim him.

 

_Mine.._

 

But not until his Singularity begs for it nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
